Random Hangar
by Mychand
Summary: The Airwolf crew finds themselves in jeopardy when bank robbers pick Santini Air for cover and transportation.
1. Chapter 1

_I decided to do this one in chapters because I'm not sure how long/short I want it to be yet. It won't be like my series stories that I always kept at ten chapters. This is a stand alone story and not tied to any others. It would have taken place sometime in season three._

**Chapter 1**

It was a cooler than normal November day when Archangel dropped by the hangar to congratulate Hawke and the Airwolf crew on another successful mission. Caitlin was helping Hawke clean up after some repairs they had made and she shuttered at the breeze that blew through the hangar.

"I'll close up," said Hawke after seeing her shake a little. But before he could close the hangar doors, Michael strolled in.

"What brings you here Michael?" he asked almost smiling.

"Just wanted you to know how impressed I was with your finishing this last mission so quickly," he replied.

"And?' Inquired Hawke, knowing the answer.

"And you won the bet," he replied handing Hawke a small envelope.

"What's that?" asked Caitlin.

Hawke shot Michael a "do not tell" look.

"Oh, just a little something Michael promised me," said Hawke. "I'll explain later."

Caitlin shrugged and continued cleaning up the desk and sorting out Dom's paperwork.

"Where's Santini?" asked Michael.

"He left early," replied Hawke. "He actually had a date tonight."

"Well, that's good to hear," replied Michael.

"I think the whole thing is kinda romantic," Caitlin said with a grin. "He even bought her flowers and is taking her to see her favorite play."

Hawke shook his head. "Girls and their love of romance," he said. "I'll take a hockey game any day."

Michael laughed at the expression Hawke's comment brought to Caitlin's face.

"Hmph," she replied. "You could learn a thing or two from Dom."

"Ah, romance is over rated," replied Hawke while trying not to laugh.

Caitlin twisted up her face, finally realizing Hawke was teasing her. "Very funny," she replied.

Before he could reply, they heard the loud squeal of tires and were quickly overrun by three men with assault weapons. One held his weapon on them while another quickly shut the hangar doors.

"What do you want?" asked Hawke.

The men didn't answer until they had checked out the entire hangar for other people and locked all the doors behind them.

"We want you to fly us out of here," said the man who appeared to be the leader of the three. "We are about to get some company. You're now our hostages and soon, you'll be our pilot."

Within moments, sirens wailed all around them. One of the men turned around and sprayed bullets towards one of the hangar doors.

"Back off," one of the men yelled. "We have three people in here that won't make it out alive unless you get at least fifty feet away.

Within minutes a phone call came into Sanitini Air. The man motioned for Caitlin to answer it.

"Santini Air," she said after picking up the receiver. "Yes. Okay."

Caitlin held the phone out in front of her. "They want to speak to you," she said.

After ordering his friend to cover the three with his weapon, the man took the phone from Caitlin.

"Yes," he said. "You can call me Hal. That's all you need to know."

He listened for several minutes before he spoke again.

"I want to be able to use that helicopter out there," he continued. "I'm guessing I already have my pilot in here. We want to leave here in exactly four hours. If you don't let us go, these people won't make it out of here alive."

Hal slammed the phone down. "They don't know who they're messing with," he said. "We got the money already. We just need to get out of here and they're going to let us."

Jim, Rick, check out those back rooms again," he ordered. "Make sure they can't get in here any other way."

Hal then looked the three of them over. "So, who exactly are you?" he said to Michael. "You must be Santini. You look like you own this place."

Michael looked at Hawke and shook his head in agreement. "That' would be me," he replied.

"And I'm guessing you're the pilot," he said to Hawke.

He walked over to Caitlin and stared at her. "She must be the secretary," he said with a smirk.

Caitlin started to object. "I'm a…." she started to say pilot but stopped short when Hawke shot her his "don't say it" look.

"You're a what?" asked Hal.

"I'm a co-manager of this place," she replied.

"I don't care if you are a co-manager or secretary," he replied. "I still want you to get me a cup of coffee. This just might be a long night."

Caitlin frowned as she went over to the coffee maker and poured the man a cup.

"What exactly do you want with us?" asked Hawke.

"You've got ears," Hal yelled. "I want you to fly us out of here in four hours."

"Why do to have the police after you like this?" asked Michael.

"We robbed the bank," said Rick with a grin. "They didn't know what hit them."

"Rick!" yelled Hal. "Keep your mouth shut. These three don't need an explanation. They are going to do whatever we want."

"I'm not flying you anywhere unless I know what's going on," replied Hawke. "So, you'd better fill me in or find another pilot somewhere else."

Hawke's comment infuriated Hal. To everyone's surprise, he turned and slapped Caitlin hard across the face. The force nearly knocked her over. When Hawke tried to move towards her, Rick placed his gun on Hawke's chest.

"Don't you dare try to cross me," said Hal. "I'm the one in charge here, not you. And you will do as I say or this little lady here will pay the price each time you disobey me."

Hawke was seething. "Hurting that girl won't help your cause," he said. "I'll fly you wherever you want but as I see it, we both have something to lose here. If something happens to her, you might as well kill me because I won't go anywhere."

Hal took a deep breath. "So, I guess we have sort of a standoff of our own in here. Okay, I'll leave her alone for now. Just so you know that I have no qualms about harming a woman if it comes down to it. I just killed three at the bank."

Hawke stared at Caitlin. He could tell that the hit was painful but she was trying to hide it. "Are you okay?" he finally asked her.

"I'm fine," she said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the delay. I haven't been motivated to write much lately. I also wanted to make sure this story was a little different and not the "same old story". Thanks to those who have reviewed! _

**Chapter 2**

Hal ordered the three into a small supply closet and shut the door behind them. He instructed one of his men to watch the door and advised the group to not try to escape or they would be shot.

Hawke flicked on the light in the small room that doubled as a closet while Caitlin sat down on a box and leaned back against the wall.

Michael walked over to Caitlin and took her by surprise when he placed his hand on her forehead. He had noticed she was pale but her faced seemed flushed.

She jumped slightly at his cool touch and he frowned at her reaction. "You have a fever," he said.

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm pretty sure that I'm coming down with something. I felt a little achy this morning and it seems to have gotten worse."

Hawke glared at her. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?" he asked. "You could have gone home early and you wouldn't be in this mess with us."

"I couldn't leave you with all that work we promised Dom we'd get done," she replied. "Besides, sick or not I'd be outside worrying about you if I weren't in here."

Hawke shook his head and grabbed a blanket off of one of the shelves. He placed it around her shoulders. "Try and rest," he said. "They want to fly out in four hours. Hopefully this will all be over by then."

"It doesn't look too good," replied Michael. "They don't know me but I recognized our friend Hal out there. His real name is Howard Jones. This isn't the first time he's pulled this type of robbery. The problem is he never leaves behind any witnesses. Every one of his hostages has always been killed. He'll take you with them but I doubt Caitlin and I will make it out of here."

"Then we'll find a way out before that or we'll make it so he has to take the two of you with us," replied Hawke.

"You got a plan?" asked Michael.

"Maybe," replied Hawke as he reached behind one of the shelves and pulled out a hand gun. He handed it to Caitlin.

"You're our best shot," he replied. "But, don't show our hand until I say so."

"Got it," she replied.

"Hopefully they'll be distracted by the fact that she's ill," Hawke told Michael. "They will probably be a bit more weary of us than her and shouldn't suspect anything."

"Yeah, they seem like typical chauvinists," said Caitlin. She stuck the gun in the back of her pants and pulled the blanket tighter around her as she shivered slightly. "I forgot about that gun. Dom always did like a little added security."

"Good thing," replied Michael. "We need all the help we can get. We're lucky they decided to put us in here."

Hawke smirked. "Yeah, I laughed at Dom when he said he put the gun in here because robbers like to put their hostages in closets," replied Hawke. "I never thought he'd be right."

"Remind me to buy the man a drink," replied Michael. "I think we should stop them before we leave the hangar. If we wait until we're in the helicopter it will be a lot more dangerous."

"You're right," replied Hawke. "But, I don't think we should ask to be let out of here. It might make them suspicious. I say we wait it out and take our chance just before leaving."

Both men stared at Caitlin. She was still leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. "You gonna make it?" asked Hawke.

Caitlin opened her eyes and tried to smile. "Yeah, I think I might have the flu though," she replied.

Michael looked around at the supplies in the storage closet. "What was Santini preparing for with all this stuff? World War Three?" he asked.

Hawke chuckled. "He likes to have stuff around in case we have a last minute flight out somewhere or we have to stay here for the night," replied Hawke. "See we have this guy who likes to send us on missions at the last minute."

Michael shot Hawke a wry look. "I see," he replied. "That makes sense."

Hawke searched the shelves and found several bottles of water. He opened one and handed it to Caitlin. "Here," he said. "You need to drink something to keep from being dehydrated."

Caitlin took the bottle and drank a few sips of water. "Remind me to thank Dom when we get out of this," she replied. "I made fun of him several times because of the stuff in this closet."

Within the hour, the three were surprised when the door was opened and they were escorted out of the closet.

"What's with her?" asked Hal as he stared at a flushed Caitlin. She flinched as he reached towards her and touched her face. "Sick huh? Well, I'll put you out of your misery soon enough."

Hawke shook his head. "If you still want me to fly you out of here, she and my friend Santini need to come with us or you leave them here alive."

Hal laughed. "Plans have been stepped up and you are in no position to demand anything," he replied. "As a matter of fact, I think I'll go ahead and take care of her right now."

What happened next seemed like a blur to Caitlin, literally. Hawke moved towards Hal to keep him from shooting her. She heard him yell out her name and quickly reached behind her and pulled out the gun. When she was about to shoot, her eyes blurred as she pulled the trigger. She heard several shots and saw both Hawke and Hal fall to the ground. Within moments, she joined them as someone pushed her hard and she hit her head on the side of a chair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Caitlin awoke to a lot of noise and hustling around her. She noticed that the hangar doors were now open and she was lying on a stretcher.

"Hawke!" she screamed as she saw paramedics getting ready to place him inside of an ambulance.

"Hawke!" she yelled. "Hawke!"

Dom rushed to her side and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Take it easy sweetheart," he said softly. "It's all over now."

"What happened?" she asked.

"Dom was listening to everything going on inside here from Airwolf," replied Michael. "He and the police stormed the place when Hal tried to shoot you."

"How did I fall down?" asked Caitlin as she felt the lump that was beginning to form on the back of her head.

"Sorry about that," replied Michael. "One of the other men was about to shoot and I pushed you out of the way as the police came rushing in.

Caitlin lay back down and tried to recall the event. She sat back up quickly and tears ran down her face. "Oh my God," she said. "I shot Hawke!"

"Take it easy Cait," replied Michael."We don't know that for sure."

"But it's possible isn't it?" she asked. "Hawke was shot and it's my fault."

"Honey, he was shot more than once," replied Dom. "He's on his way to the hospital. We're all going. You just need to lay back and rest."

Caitlin reluctantly lay back down on the stretcher as a new set of paramedics began checking her out. Before she knew it, they had inserted an IV and she found herself in the back of an ambulance. It all seemed like a bad dream. "Was it?" she thought as a wave of dizziness overcame her. "I can't even think straight. Oh please let this be a bad dream."

When she woke up next, Caitlin realized that she was in a hospital bed. She had two IV's this time and someone had put a cool cloth on her forehead.

Dom was sitting beside her and he smiled when she turned and stared at him.

"Hawke?" she asked. "Is Hawke okay?"

"We don't know yet," replied Dom. "He's still in surgery."

"It's my fault Dom," she said sadly. "I didn't mean to shoot him. Everything was blurry and I couldn't see straight. It all happened so fast. I shouldn't have pulled the trigger."

"You did what Hawke asked you to do," said Michael who was sitting on the other side of her.

Caitlin turned to look at him. "He didn't ask me to shoot him," she said angrily. "I did this to him. I don't think I can ever forgive myself. He was trying to save me and in return I nearly kill him."

Dom stood up and sat on the side of her bed. "You need to take it easy Cait," he said softly. "You're ill and you're not thinking straight. We don't know yet if it was your bullet that hit him. We are pretty sure that he was also hit by one of the officers that stormed the place. The other could have been from Hal."

"No," she replied. "I saw him fall just before I did. I pulled the trigger and he fell. This is all my fault."

Dom and Michael both stared at each other. Michael shook his head. They knew that there was no convincing her differently at this point and they really didn't have all the facts yet.

"Once they remove the bullets," said Michael. "I'll have my people put a rush on verifying which guns they came from."

Dom removed the wet cloth and gently kissed Caitlin's forehead. "In the mean time honey, please try and get some rest so you can get well."

Caitlin took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Michael and Dom left her alone to rest and headed out to check on Hawke's status.

"She's taking this pretty badly," said Michael.

"Yeah, I pray she's wrong," replied Dom. "If it comes back that it was her bullet that hit String, she's going to fall apart."

"Chances are high that it is her bullet," replied Michael. "I believe she got off two shots and I'm pretty sure one hit Hal but who knows about the other. Hal was hit four times and some of those definitely came from the officers."

"Then maybe we won't tell her the truth," replied Dom.

"You know that won't work," said Michael. "She's too smart of a woman.

She'll see through a lie like that."

"I know," said Dom with a sigh. "I just dread what will happen if she's right."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," replied Michael. "Let's go and check on Hawke."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, after going home and changing, Dom met up with Michael at the hospital. "How's he doing?" asked Dom.

"The doctors say he'll make a full recovery," replied Michael with a smile. "He's been pretty heavily sedated but they eased off on it this morning. The doctor said he should regain consciousness anytime now."

"That's great news," replied Dom. "I think maybe I should go check on Caitlin before I see String."

Michael sighed and shook his head.

"What's going on?" asked Dom. "Is Cait alright?"

"I'm not sure," replied Michael. "They allowed her to check out this morning. She left before I could talk to her and when I called her apartment she wasn't there. I contacted her landlord and she said her car hasn't been there since yesterday morning."

"Where could she have gone?" asked Dom. "I don't like this. She wasn't in the best state of mind when we saw her last night."

Before they could finish their conversation, the doctor came out of Hawke's room.

"Dr. Martin," said Michael. "How's he doing?"

"He's getting stronger," he replied. "He's doing well on less medication so he's awake now. You may go in and see him."

"Thanks doc," replied Dom as he carefully opened the hospital door and peeked in before opening it fully.

String noticed him immediately. "Hey Dom," he said in a hoarse voice. "I was wondering where you were."

Dom smiled. "Well, I went home for a little bit," he replied. "I figured you'd be too drugged to notice."

"You sure look a lot better," said Michael. "The doctor said you're going to be fine."

"What exactly happened?" asked Hawke. "It felt like the whole world just exploded and went black on me."

"Well, when Marella went back to the hangar to pick up Michael she found out that you all were being held at gunpoint," replied Dom. "She contacted me after speaking to one of the officers. I immediately went and got the Lady. Lucky for us there were so many aircraft coming and going out there that they didn't notice."

"I can't believe I didn't hear her," replied Hawke.

"You were in that closet," replied Dom. "I could pick up what you were all saying in Airwolf but it's hard to hear anything from inside there."

"So you heard what we were planning?" asked Hawke.

"Yeah, and I also heard what Hal had in store for Caitlin and Michael," said Dom. "That's when we all got ready to storm to hangar. We were just waiting for you to signal Caitlin."

"Caitlin….." Hawke said softly. "How is she?"

Dom and Michael both looked at each other. Their hesitation didn't go unnoticed by Hawke. "What aren't you telling me?" he asked. "She's okay isn't she?"

"She's alive," replied Michael. "They kept her here overnight for observation and to get her fluids up. She has the flu and a mild head injury."

"Where is she now?" he asked.

"We don't know," replied Dom. "She checked out this morning and we aren't sure where she went. Her landlord hasn't seen her car."

"Why would she just leave and not tell anyone where she was going?" asked Hawke. "That doesn't make any sense."

Michael took a deep breath before explaining the situation to Hawke. "Hawke, there is a possibility that one of the bullets you were hit with came from Caitlin's gun."

"What? No, she didn't shoot me," he replied. "She's too good a shot."

"She was delirious with a high fever," replied Dom. "She said everything got blurry before she pulled the trigger. She's devastated over it."

"Do you know for sure she shot me?" he asked.

"We're waiting on my people," replied Michael. "They are testing all the bullets taken from you and Hal. We should know something in a day or so."

Hawke sighed. "We need to find her," he said. "I'm the one who gave her the gun. I knew she was ill. I don't want her blaming herself for this."

"I'll get someone on it," replied Michael. "She couldn't have gotten too far."

"She didn't," said Marella who was standing at the door listening to the conversation.

"You know where Cait went?" asked Dom.

"Yeah," replied Marella. "I ran into her this morning before she left. She needed a place to get away and rest. A good friend of mine owns a beach house and they're away for a few weeks. I took her there."

"How is she doing?" asked Michael.

"Not so good," replied Marella. "She's taking this really hard."

Hawke tried to sit up in his bed but a wave of dizziness overcame him. "I need to see her," he said.

"Take it easy String," demanded Dom. "You're in no shape to go anywhere right now."

"As soon as you're released I'll take you to her," promised Marella. "In the mean time, you need to rest."

Hawke had no choice but to give in. "Will you at least let her know that I'm okay," he said. "And that no matter what I don't blame her."

"I'll tell her when I see her," replied Marella. "I'm bringing some of her things to her tonight."

"Thanks," replied Hawke as he tried to relax by closing his eyes.

"We'll let you get some sleep," said Dom. "I'll be back to check on you in a little while."


	5. Chapter 5

_Last chapter. Thanks again for the reviews. :o) _

**Chapter 5**

A week later, Caitlin sat outside on the balcony that over looked the beach and the ocean. The cool salt air made her feel relaxed and calm. However, she was sad. She'd never felt this much sorrow in her life. "How could I have made such a big mistake?" she thought. "My carelessness nearly cost Hawke his life."

Caitlin didn't hear the door or even notice that Marella had dropped him off. "Let me have a couple of days alone with her," said Hawke as Marella helped him with his duffle bag.

"Here," she said as she handed him the envelope he'd been waiting for. "At your request I didn't look at it. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"We have to know one way or another," he replied. "I'd like for Caitlin and I to find out together."

"Okay," replied Marella before she closed the door behind her. "Good luck."

"Thanks," he replied softly.

Hawke immediately noticed Caitlin sitting outside. He opened the French doors and walked out to join her.

"It's beautiful here," he said trying not to startle her too much.

Caitlin turned and stared at him. His left arm was in a sling but he looked well. Her heart began to beat fast and she suddenly felt a wave of nausea.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "I thought I was alone."

"You wouldn't come see me so I had to come to you," he replied while trying to keep the conversation light.

Caitlin turned back and faced the ocean. "You shouldn't have come," she replied. "I wasn't coming back."

"Why?" he asked as he slowly approached her.

"You know why," she replied. "I just can't deal with this right now."

To his surprise, Caitlin turned and ran down the steps, heading towards the beach.

"Caitlin wait!" he yelled as he followed her.

Caitlin ran towards the water and stopped when she heard him call out to her.

"Please stop," he yelled. "I'm not in any shape to be running just yet."

"Why did you have to come?" she asked. "It hurts worse seeing you. It was all my fault. You could have died because of me. Don't you understand that?"

Hawke shook his head. "Maybe it was," he replied. "Or maybe it wasn't. Either way, I don't care. I gave you that gun Caitlin. I knew you were ill and not at your best. That was my fault. I should have come up with a better plan."

"It doesn't matter," she said sadly. "I still believe it's my fault."

"Then you owe it to me to go back up to the house and hear me out," he said as he stretched his good hand out for her to take. "Please."

Caitlin couldn't stop the tears from running down her face. It hurt so much to see him standing there and knowing that she hurt him. "Okay," she replied as she gave him her hand and allowed him to take her back up to the house.

Once they reached the balcony, the two went inside. Hawke began rummaging through the kitchen and the dining room. "Any wine in this place?" he asked.

"Aren't you on medication?" she asked. "I don't think the two mix."

Hawke shrugged his shoulders. "You're right," he said. "But I think you need some to help you relax."

Caitlin opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle. "I like it cool remember?" she said as she poured herself a glass and sat down beside him on the couch.

Hawke reached up and put his hand on her cheek. "I see you're over the flu," he said. "You look well."

"I wish I felt better," she replied. "This whole thing has been like one big nightmare that won't end."

"Caitlin, no matter what, I don't blame you for what happened," he told her as he reached over and picked up the envelope off of the table. "Marella gave me this. It's the report on where each of the bullets came from."

Caitlin felt herself begin to shake. She was finally going to know the truth and it scared her.

"I don't know if I can handle this," she said sadly.

"We'll face it together," he assured her. "Either way, I'm not letting you walk out of my life over this. I'm fine. We were both in a dire situation and we managed to come out alive. We can't let this stop us now."

Caitlin started to get up but Hawke grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him. To her surprise, he placed his hand behind her head and pulled her into a kiss.

"I need you to understand that these results mean nothing to me one way or the other," he replied afterwards. "You are too important to me and I'm not letting you walk away. Promise me you'll stay either way."

"I don't know if I can do that," she replied.

"Caitlin, if I'm willing to forgive you, why can't you forgive yourself?" he asked. "You're human you know. Nobody is perfect."

Caitlin turned away from him. "Oh, I know I'm not perfect," she replied. "I guess I liked that you thought I was a great shot."

"Of course you are," he replied. "But you were sick Caitlin. No one can be at their best with the flu."

Caitlin turned and tried to smile. "I know," she replied softly.

"Okay then," he said. "Let's check it out."

Hawke slowly opened the envelope and began reading over the report inside.

"Well, what do you know," he said with a smile. "You got off two shots and they both hit a target."

"What target?" she asked. "Don't play around with this."

"Your intended target Cait," he replied. "Both of your shots hit Hal. "It was Hal's gun and another officer that hit me."

"Are you sure?" she asked while snatching the papers out of his hand and reading them over.

"Oh my God," she replied. "I didn't hit you. I hit him. I can't believe it."

"I believe it," he replied. "Looks like even delirious you're a great shot."

Caitlin smiled as she reached over and hugged him while trying not to hurt his wounded shoulder.

He wrapped his good arm around her and squeezed tightly. When they parted Caitlin finally realized that they were there alone. "Where's Marella?" she asked.

"Oh, I told her to leave me here for a few days," he replied.

"Days?" she asked. "Were you that confident in those results?"

"No," he replied. "But either way I wasn't going anywhere until we worked things out."

"Thanks," said Caitlin. "Want to sit outside and watch the sun set?"

Hawke took her hand and followed her out. They sat on a double lounge chair together and he pulled her close to him, allowing her to snuggle up.

"I'm glad you came for me," she said softly as they watched the last sliver of sun disappear on the horizon.

"I always will," he replied as he once again reached over and kissed her soundly.

**The End**


End file.
